nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Settings.tml
The settings.tml '''file was introduced with Enhanced Edition patch 1.79. Most client and server settings previously configured in nwn.ini and nwnplayer.ini have been moved to this file as a replacement for the prior .ini file configuration schema. settings.tml''' is written in the TOML file format, with a full schema embedded for "better introspection and tool-based editing."Neverwinter Nights: Enhanced Edition Development Build 8188 settings.tml Each of these settings can be changed in game through the Debug Menu introduced in 1.79 by pressing CTRL + SHIFT + F12, opening the Config menu, adjusting your settings and saving the new setting.tml file by pressing the Commit button at the top of the settings list. camera :dialog-zoom = true :Setting this to false will prevent the camera from zooming / panning during in-game conversation dialogs. This can be useful in a server setting where players have access to menus, as it can be frustrating managing the camera angle. : :edge-turning = true :Setting this to true will enable Screen Edge Camera Turning. In patch 1.79 Screen Edge Camera Turning only works when the game is played in fullscreen exclusive mode. Screen Edge Camera Turning does not work in windowed mode. : :mode '= 1 :This controls the Camera Mode. 1 = Top Down, 2 = Chase Cam, 3 = Driving Camera Mode : :'turn-speed-multiplier = 1.00 :Adjusts the speed at which the camera turns. : :zoom-speed-multiplier = 3.00 :Adjusts the speed at which the camera zooms. :camera.limits :: This section allows editing the camera's minimum and maximum zoom distances and the pitch the camera can be angled. A max-pitch setting of 179.00 will allow the camera to angle below the horizon and look directly up. ::max-dist = 25.00 ::max-pitch = 89.00 ::min-dist = 1.00 ::min-pitch = 1.00 campaigndb :campaigndb.storage ::campaigndb.storage.compression :::enabled '= true debug :debug.panel ::'visible '= false ::This setting toggles the visibility of the Debug Menu, which can be opened and closed by pressing CTRL + SHIFT + F12. game :'gore '= 1 :This sets the Violence Level of the game. 0 = Low, 1 = Full, 3 = Special. :game.campaigns :These settings replace the old CODEWORD options from the nwnplayer.ini file for unlocking the original campaign modules. ::game.campaigns.oc :::'progress '= 0 :::Max value is 7. ::game.campaigns.xp1 :::'progress '= 0 :::Max value is 3. ::game.campaigns.xp2 :::'progress '= 0 :::Max value is 4. :game.character-generation ::'show-pregenerated = true ::Toggles showing pregenerated chararacters during character creation, where pregenerated characters may be shown. :game.language ::override '= "" :game.log :This section controls client logging. Client logs are saved to your "logs" directory, by default this in your user documents\Neverwinter Nights\ folder. Client logs are saved to nwclientLog1.txt, with a rolling order going up to nwclientLog4.txt as each individual .txt file becomes too large in size. nwclientLog1.txt will be overwritten whenever a new session of Neverwinter Nights is started, or when a current session has ran long enough for nwclientLog4.txt to be filled. ::game.log.chat :::game.log.chat.all ::::'enabled '= false ::::This setting replaces ClientEntireChatWindowLogging from nwnplayer.ini. Setting this to true will write all text that appears in the chat windows to the client log, making this a more verbose option than game.log.chat.text, as it includes (among less voluminous messages) the combat log as well as player chat. :::game.log.chat.emotes ::::'enabled '= false :::game.log.chat.text ::::'enabled '= false ::::This setting replaces ClientChatLogging from nwnplayer.ini. Setting this to true will log all player chat to the client log. It does not include combat or other types of game messages. ::game.log.model-errors :::'enabled '''= false graphics :'gamma '= 2.2000000476837158 :graphics.creature-wind ::'mode '= 1 ::This sets the Creature Wind Grass setting. 0 = Create Wind Off, 1 = Creature Wind Om, 2 = Player Creature Wind. :graphics.effects ::'''creature-environment-mapping = true ::high-quality = true :graphics.experimental ::enable-fragment-lighting = true ::enable-gamma-correction = true ::gl-finish-before-fbo = false ::preload-area-objects = false ::render-cloaks = true :graphics.fbo :These settings configure the Advanced Frame-Buffer Effect video options. ::graphics.fbo.dof :::enabled '= false ::graphics.fbo.high-contrast :::'enabled '= true ::graphics.fbo.sharpen :::'enabled '= true ::graphics.fbo.ssao :::'enabled '= true ::graphics.fbo.vibrance :::'amount '= 0.69999998807907104 :::'enabled '= true :graphics.framelimiter ::'enabled '= false ::graphics.framelimiter.background :::'target-fps = 10 ::graphics.framelimiter.foreground :::target-fps = 60 ::graphics.framelimiter.non-interactive :::target-fps = 48 :graphics.grass ::mode '= 2 ::This setting controls grass. 0 = Off, 1 = Fast Grass, 2 = Full Grass. :: ::'render-distance = 900.00 :graphics.intro ::graphics.intro.splash :::enabled '= true :graphics.keyholing :This section controls the keyholding feature introduced to PC with version 1.79. ::'enabled '= true ::'max-radius = 0.599 ::min-height = 1.50 ::min-radius = 0.1499 ::with-tooltip = false ::If enabled 'is set to false, this setting toggles keyholing to only be active when the tooltip key (default TAB) is pressed down. If '''enabled '''is set to true, keyholing will always be active unless the tooltip key is pressed down. :graphics.movies ::'enabled '= true ::graphics.movies.intro :::'enabled '= true :graphics.second-story-tiles ::'mode '= 2 ::This setting controls the Hide Second Story Tiles option. 0 = Never, 1 = Auto, 2 = Always. :: :graphics.shadows ::'max-casting-lights = 3 ::graphics.shadows.creatures :::mode = 2 :::This setting controls the Creature Shadow Detail option. 0 = Off, 1 = Fast, 2 = Best. ::graphics.shadows.environment :::enabled '= true :graphics.skyboxes ::'enabled '= true :graphics.stats ::'enabled '= false ::This option toggles the FPS Stats Display GUI element. :graphics.texture-animations ::'enabled '= true :graphics.textures ::'pack '= 3 ::This setting controls the Texture Quality setting. 0 = Compatibility Mode (16 meg), 1 = 16 meg, 2 = 32 meg, 3 = 64 meg or higher. :: :graphics.tile-borders ::'enabled '= true :graphics.video ::'anti-aliasing-mode = 1 ::refresh-rate = 60 ::graphics.video.anisotropic-filtering :::enabled '= false ::graphics.video.vsync :::'enabled '= false :graphics.water ::'shiny '= true :graphics.window ::'mode '= "windowed" ::graphics.window.fullscreen :::'height '= 600 :::'toggle-to-borderless = false :::width '= 800 ::graphics.window.windowed :::'borderless '= false :::'height '= 600 :::'width '= 800 :::graphics.window.windowed.position ::::'mode '= "remember" ::::'x '= -1 ::::'y '= -1 input :input.keyboard ::'shift-walk-mode-inverted = false ::This setting controls the default movement behavior of Shift + Left Mouse Click. false = PC Always Runs, Shift + Left Mouse Click to Walk. true = PC Always Walks, Shift + Left Mouse Click to Run. :input.mouse ::hardware-pointer '= true io :io.mmap ::'enabled '= false ::io.mmap.experimental :::'never-close-bif '= true masterserver :masterserver.key-authentication ::'mode '= "always" net :net.http ::'max-concurrent-connections = 20 ::net.http.ssl :::cabundle '= "" :::'capath '= "" :::'require '= false :::net.http.ssl.verify ::::'ocsp-stapling = false :net.udp ::net.udp.window :::timeout '= 60000 nwscript :nwscript.debugger ::'address '= "127.0.0.1" ::'enabled '= false ::'port '= 5122 :nwscript.log ::nwscript.log.script-execution :::'enabled '= false :nwscript.vm ::nwscript.vm.profiling :::'enabled '= false ::nwscript.vm.runtime-limits :::'instructions '= 524288 nwsync :'auto-delete-dangling-data = true :nwsync.storage ::compression '= "zstd" ruleset This section controls various ruleset options of the game. You must be playing singleplayer or be the game's host for these to take effect. :'always-roll-max-hitpoints-on-levelup '= false :'difficulty '= 1 :This controls the Difficulty of the game. 0 = Very Easy, 1 = Easy, 2 = Normal, 3 = D&D Hardcore Rules, 4 = Very Difficult :'enforce-legal-characters = true :hide-hitpoints-gained-on-levelup '= false :'item-level-restrictions = false :max-character-level = 40 :min-character-level '= 1 :'natural-ones-fail-saving-throws '= true :show-active-effects = true :'show-challenge-ratings '= true :'validate-spells = true :ruleset.combat ::max-ability-bonus = 12 ::max-ability-penalty = 30 ::max-attack-bonus = 20 ::max-damage-bonus = 100 ::max-saving-throw-bonus = 20 ::max-skill-bonus = 50 ::sticky-modes = false ::This setting controls Sticky Combat Modes. A setting of true will allow combat modes such as Power Attack or Expertise to remain on after combat ends. Actions that would normally turn a combat mode off, such as casting spells when Expertise was on, will still turn such combat modes off. server :allow-player-pausing = false :d'isallow-shouting '= false :one-party-only = true :pvp-mode = 1 :reload-when-empty = true :restore-spell-uses-on-login = false :savegames-store-characters = true :savegames-vault-characters-only = false :show-dm-join-messages = true :server.autosave ::enabled = false ::interval '= 5 :server.identity ::'name '= "Server" ::'public '= true :server.log ::server.log.creature-deaths :::'enabled '= false ::server.log.heartbeats :::'enabled '= false ::server.log.rotation :::'enabled '= true :server.login ::'admin-password = "" ::dm-password = "" ::max-players = 6 ::player-password = "" :server.net ::accept-relayed-connections = true ::port = 5121 :server.tweaks ::2da-engine-cache-size = 11 ::2da-user-cache-size = 10 ::game-object-cache-size = 16 ::server.tweaks.power-saving :::clients-required-to-disable = 1 :server.vault ::by-player-name = false ::mode = 1 ::sticky-player-names = false ::suppress-base = false sound :sound.3d ::bias = 0.500 :sound.effects ::volume = 0.500 :sound.music ::main-menu-theme = "mus_theme_main" ::volume '= 0.500 :sound.voices ::'volume '= 0.500 taskmanager :taskmanager.threadpool ::'max-mutex-wait-time = 5000 ::max-size = 0 ui :floating-text-feedback = true :large-font = true :mouseover-feedback '= true :'scale '= 1 :'targeting-feedback-mode = 2 :text-bubble-mode '= 2 :'tooltip-delay = 100000 :ui.chat ::ui.chat.pane :::ui.chat.pane.primary ::::height '= 0.00 :::ui.chat.pane.secondary ::::'height '= 0.00 :ui.font ::'name '= "(basic)" ::'pixel-height = 0.00 ::pixel-snap = true ::size '= 15.00 ::ui.font.glyph-spacing :::'horizontal '= 0.50 :::'vertical '= 0.00 ::ui.font.oversample :::'horizontal '= 1.00 :::'vertical '= 1.00 :ui.main-menu ::'background-image = "gui_pre_bknd3" :ui.party ::ui.party.invite-popup :::enabled '= true "~~schema" :The '"~~schema" config section is an embedded full schema of the settings.tml file for use by programmers and tool authors. It is write-only; the game doesn't read it back. Making changes to this section will have no effect on the game. References category:game client Category:Enhanced Edition